A New World
by ELO6.0
Summary: Nicholas and his sister Asuna play a game of life or death. I'd say rated T for mild language. I'm bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

This morning I woke up, looked at the clock and jumped out of bed "Craaaaap." I said to no one in particular. I packed a bag of food, wrote a note then left. The note read "I'll be back by 12:00 p.m, N." I rode my bike to the mall and I was thinking to myself 'I'm gonna be late!' After around 30 minutes I got to the mall than looked at my watch "2:00 a.m" I said to myself. There was no one in line "I can't believe my luck." Oh how wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got home my sister freaked out at me. "Where have you been!?" she yelled. "Calm down Aussie." Aussie is what I call my sister most of the time.

"I was just of the launch of that video game 'Sword Art Online'"

"Oh."

"Oh what? Your just gonna drop it?"

"I was too"

"Really?"

"Yes, Really."

"When did you leave?"

"About midnight."

Now it was my turn to freak out.

"Midnight!?"

She smirked a bit.

"Yes, midnight."

"Ok, let's just drop it. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Wanna play?"

"Yes" she said excitedly

"Good. Let's go."

"Yes. Let's." She replied.

So after the conversation we put on the NerveGear and started the 2 years in living hell together.


	3. Chapter 3

I 'spawned' in this circular area with a bush in front of me 'Welcome to Aincrad.' Then started to look around. There was only 10 people in the area. Asuna said she would use her real name so I started yelling "Asuna!" Then I heard someone saying "Yea?" from behind me. I turned around and looked at her.

"You look different."

"So do you."

I was standing in front of a brunette with short hair. Asuna in real life was a ginger with long hair.

"Let's go explore, I read a bit about the game and made a rough map of floors 1 to 3."

After about 5 and a half hour of teaching Asuna the basics we were force-teleported to the spawn area.

She asked "Whats going on?"

"I don't know."

Then I noticed a little flashing red hexagon with the word 'Warning' on it.

"Up there." I heard someone say nearby

Then the hexagon expanded into a lot of hexagons.

After that the roof started bleeding and the 'blood' started forming together about halfway between the roof and the floor. Than the connection started rising in the middle.


	4. Chapter 4

The Shape Eventually turned into a hooded figure. Here's some of the things I heard from the crowd:

"A game master?"

"Why doesn't he have a face?"

"Is this an event?"

The being spoke in a deep voice:

"Attention, players. Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game. I repeat this is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life. Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world. As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus, you can assume that the danger of a NerveGear being removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game. But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If you HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain. There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game. Finally, I've added a present from me to you item storage. Please see for yourselves."

At that everyone looked into their inventory and found an item called mirror. They brought it out and looked at it, then started glowing. Then changed, I looked at Asuna and said "That's the Aussie I know"

She shoved me right as he started talking.

"Right now you're probably wondering, "Why?" Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the NerverGear, do all this? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason. To create this world and intervene in it. And now, it is complete. Rhis ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck, players."

Then Kayaba started glitching, fading and smoking as he fell and then vanished.


End file.
